The Juvenile Delinquent
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Duncan has moved to Ouran Academy, in Japan. He left his loved ones and has been convinced to join the Host Club, under one condition. What will happen to him? Will he see his girlfriend again?
1. The Juvie Boy From Canada

I can't own OHSHC... I WANT IT SO BAD!!! Dx

**A new guy comes into The Host Club life. He becomes a new host- the juvenile delinquent type. (TDI fans are welcome if you know who I'm talking about!) I didn't have the strength to make my own character, so I used another one in a Cartoon! **

**I wish for your fangirl squeals and reviews! :D**

* * *

**~*The Juvenile Delinquent*~**

**Chapter One:**

**The Rebel Of Ouran**

* * *

I know I'm the new kid here again, but isn't there anything fun here? I'm from Canada, separated from my ex, who I'm still in love with, and all my friends. And I just got a new opportunity as a rich foster child IN JAPAN! The name's Duncan.... Duncan Winters. Hehe, it's weird that girls go crazy over the bad boy type. I don't think of myself like that at all... Just the rebellious type, wanting to be free. The law just creases me, but the ironic thing is... is that I fell head over heels for an over-achieving, preppy, and hot chick named Courtney Grey. She has a short temper and a sharp tongue, similar to myself.

Right now, I feel creeped that I was even accepted at this... place. Everything's hella fancy, bet Courtney would be jealous! (HA! TAKE THAT PRINCESS!!) Princess, yup, that was the nickname I gave her. It suited her well. I mean, the girl was fucking bossy and a nag.. and she was pig-headed! But I gotta tell ya, she had the guts to even say all sorts of shit to my face and not be afraid of my reaction. I bet it would be hard to find another girl like her HERE! I'd be lucky. Ugh!

I jabbed my fists into my pants pockets, due to depression and boredom. I aimlessly walked throughout the academy, the floor was lavishly carpeted with red silk and the railings were paved with gold. Probably sparkling paint or something, no place can be this wealthy!! The chandeliers were divinely carved with perfection. The windows were large, overlooking the front and back of Ouran Academy. The pond was nice-looking, it's just the... figure that was.. uh... nevermind! Don't wanna be a perv!

(Princess usually thinks that I am one, too. Yeah- as if I stare at her ass... and her breasts.. OK FINE! I'm a pervert, but I don't do it to other girls! JESUS!)

(Okay... I say 'Jesus' because a nerd named Harold says 'Gosh' and 'Gawd' alot... It almost rubbed off on me back there!)

I guess I walked past the top staircase of the south part of this school and went through to the north corridor, only to end up at the door of an abandoned music room.

And once I turned the handle, opening the door, I walked into my personal hell.... They called themselves Ouran Academy's "Host Club." And some shrimp with short, mocha hair and big brown eyes greeted me.

"Welcome, but I'm sorry. We're not o-pen to-day," The kid said, staring at me.

I had a mohawk, dyed neon green. I messed up my school uniform: my jacket was unbuttoned, my uniform shirt was untucked with some buttons in and out, my pants were sagging with a studded belt hanging on it (I'm skinny like one of those skaters, but I'm also buff because I've been in juvie for a long time), and I wasn't wearing dance shoes for those damn rich bastards. Instead, I was wearing my signature red converses. Plus, I had 5 too many piercings on my face, including my ears, nose, lower lip, eyebrows, and tongue.

"What are you staring at, kid? If you hadn't noticed, I'm the new kid and this is what I look like," I cocked an eyebrow up and gave him a cold glare. His skin got paler. Huh, this kid might be fun to mess with.

There was something about him that reminds me of someone... And that was when the others appeared. Creepy how much some of them resemble the people I know.

"HARUHI!" The blonde kid with good hair yelled. He was like some kitten thinking it was a tiger... The dude ran to the kid's side, holding onto him like they were together. UHHHHH.... (GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY)

"Who's this?" He answered his own question before I could say anything, "HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND ISN'T HE?? I WON'T ALLOW IT. AS YOUR FATHER, I WON'T LET MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL GO OFF AND... AND..."

"Hold it! Did you just say 'little girl' and 'father?'" I asked, my mind spinning into some other dimension.

"Uhh..." Haruhi, I guess, and blonde-y replied in a unison.

"Cross-dresser... and! Some crazy loon whose mother dropped him once too many times that he became eternally retarded!" I answered myself, making the blonde go into some dark corner, sulking.

"Yes, Haruhi does cross-dress. But, I do think that your comment about Tamaki was slightly exaggerated. I'm Kyoya and the twins are Hikaru, the one with black hair, and Kaoru. The tall, silent one is Mori-senpai and the boy-Lolita is Honey-senpai. And I presume that your Duncan? The new exchange student," Kyoya said. (Only smart one here, possibly. Guess he runs the place)

"Yeah. I'm Duncan. Yo, Chairman. Do you know any place where I can find any grub? Like Mickey D's or a fast-food restaraunt?"

"Mickey D's?" (Guess he isn't as smart as I thought.)

"McDonald's..."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT SUCH PLACES! And.. I AM THE ONE WHO IS THE KING!!! MAMA," Tamaki cried.

The twins surrounded me, Twin Emo praised me, "Hehe, 4 points. Gotta hand it to you. You really made him cry..."

Twin Prep continued, "Hikaru, anyone can make him cry. But, hey at least I'm not the one who gets pissed all the time whenever I see Tamaki and Haruhi too close..."

The other twin roared, "SHUT UP, KAORU!"

The light haired one turned to me, "Ha.... Hikaru was going to tell you to back off of Haruhi. 'He's hers.'" He used air quotes on "He's hers."

"Yeah, got myself a girlfriend already," I shrugged, thinking smugly of my princess.

"Who's this 'princess?' Haha, I would never think someone like this kid would hook up with an actual princess! She hot?" Kaoru teased.

I reacted instinctively, clenching his shirt in my left hand, while my right one was ready to hurt him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, DOUCHEBAG?"

* * *

**The thoughts of Kaoru.... xD**

WH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! This guy's serious! Lord, have mercy! Lord, have mercy! I don't want to die young and beautiful.

* * *

"Whoa! Guys, violence isn't the answer. Duncan, put down your weapon," Haruhi demanded. Her touch was calming to my hands, making them to loosen my grip, "Kaoru, say sorry." (She's like Bridgette...)

"Why? He was about to kill me!! He should be apologizing, Haruhi!" Kaoru complained.

"Please. Just say it," She pleaded.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Duncan," He hissed. (Got an enemy already. Kinda like Harold in a way.)

"Pbfft, now if you excuse me... I'll be leaving," I took my bag and headed for the door. That was when the Geoff-like character blocked my only exit.

"Move or I'll make you shit your pants..." I threatened, making him even more determined.

"N-no! You have to stay!" He pointed to the bridge of my nose, I slapped it away like some bug.

"Why?"

"Uh..." He started thinking. (Something Geoff could never do..)

"Become a host," Kyoya stated.

"Become a what?" I snapped my head back at the shadow king with horror.

"A host. Like us, we are here to entertain ladies. We all have unique techniques in order to swoon the girls. I bet a bad boy type would be a good addition!" Kyoya replied.

"Yes! The Host Club is where we, the rich and beautiful boys with plenty of time on our hands, serve the female students, who also have time to spend!" Tamaki revised.

"Yeah... I got that the first time from the Chairman, blonde-y," I paused, noticing him in his corner again, "Not sure if I would want to join this Heist club... I'll think about it," I said, turning my back on the guys.

"There'll be a lot of girls here, though," Tamaki reasoned... illogically.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Is there anything I can do in order to make you change your mind?" He asked. (I have some in mind!! *vein*)

"Nope."

"We'll give you an opportunity to see your girlfriend again! It'll be a one-way ticket," Haruhi stepped forward.

My entire body froze. My thoughts were looping through many events that would happen if I went back to Canada. Courtney and I would be together again, I'll be able to see my friends, and most of all, I'll be on my own once more. I tried to prevent my body to jump for joy like the creep (Tamaki).

"Dunca-chan.." It sounded like a small girl, and I could feel a tug on my clothing. It was the boy with the... bunny? What kind of boy is he?

"Aww. What a sweet little girl. Buzz off, kid," Next thing I knew, he muttered something and threw me. I slid across the wooden floor.

"Oww.."

"Ah, yes. Did I mention that Honey-senpai is a martial artist?" Kyoya smirked.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Thanks for not telling me," I mumbled, so that the shadow king would be the only one to hear me.

"I'm not a girl, Dunca-chan!" Honey-senpai said, making his eyes un-noticable, along with a dark aura around him (Note to self: Never.. NEVER piss the kid off!)

"Sorry!" I apologized out of terror. He became cutesy again... (O.o)

"It's alright! Hehe! Takashi, carry me!" He smiled and demanded. Mori did as he ordered.

"So... will you join, Duncan?" Haruhi asked. (Damn it!!!!!! Girls always have THOSE eyes. God dammit! How can a man say "No" to that?)

"N... fine," He sighed out, defeated.

"GREAT!" Tamaki put his arm around his neck. (A/N: Not like what he does with Haruhi, but like somely manly gesture)

"Y-yeah... YOU'RE KILLING ME, MAN!" I yelled. He let go, still smiling. (Are those two related?)

The door opened from behind me. Many girls came in, staring the new environment. It appeared from nowhere, making me wonder how the fuck did this happen!!

The entire host club were assembled in a family fashion, welcoming the ladies.

"Welcome."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review, alert, favorite! Another chapter will be coming up soon! But I have to say that is IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**Don't expect this story to be completed...**

**I never have finished any of my lengthy stories. Dx**

**(TDI)Another High School Story= X**

**(SC!)Once Upon A Dream= X**

**(TDI)Cliche, Much= X**

**(OHSHC)The Juvenile Delinquent= ??**

**(JL)Megan O'Reilly= X**

**(TDI)Diary of Escape or Return= X (Decided to end it right away)**

**I have endings for these stories, but I cannot ever find any good events to happen after I have run out of ideas. **


	2. Job As A Host

I can't own OHSHC... I WANT IT SO BAD!!! TDI on the other hand... I have no idea anymore! But I still love it!

**I'm glad you reviewers liked this story! :D **

**If you have any ideas for my story, I'll appreciate it! Thank you. The theme today will be emo rockers! xP**

* * *

**~*The Juvenile Delinquent*~**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Job As A Host**

* * *

"Welcome."

The environment had changed dramatically. The scenery was to my liking, actually. It was gloomy, yet it was full of life. Red, black, white, and belts were everywhere. Wonder where the mosh pit will be? Guess there won't be any, but the group was in an interesting formation. Tamaki was in a chair, wearing dark skinny jeans with overlapping belts wrapped around his waist. He had a red tank top and a plain white jacket with a star symbol as its zipper. His face was still the same... Too bad, covering his face would have been an improvement!!

Everyone else was standing, except for Honey- he was on Mori's shoulders. Honey wasn't wearing anything with belts, but he was wearing a skull thermal, similar to mine that I used to wear, along with matching pants. Mori was wearing a spiked leather jacket, as well as wearing baggy shorts with arched chains surrounding it. The tall silent man was also wearing combat boots like my former cafeteria lady, Chef Hatchet. (xD) The twins were wearing the same thing: a pure black, full-suit coat, a cross hanging around their neck, grunge pants that were ripped at the knees, and over bulged Vans... which were neon pink... Haruhi on the other hand was unlike all of them, her shirt was cut in half, the symbol was the face of an miserable looking panda, crying blood with a broken heart. There was another shirt that one, which was black with neon colors splattered over it. She was wearing flared pants that were faded and ripped at the bottom. Her shoes were slip-ons with black and purple checkers. To be honest, she looked cute in that outfit.

Me... well, I was wearing my school uniform. The lights were darkened to a certain transparency.

The ladies gasped at what was here. I thought girls like these would react horribly to something like this. They don't have guts or glory, they are just soft like some teddy bear.

Several decades practically passed me by when everyone was sitting in their seats. The attention was diverted to the twins when something dropped. The preppy twin cleanly cursed toward his cut finger.

"Kaoru! Are you ok?" Hikaru asked his brother, sounding lovingly. He let his finger touch his brother's.

"Ahh! Hikaru, that stings. You know how delicate I am," Kaoru pouted, while Hikaru sucked the blood out of his injured finger.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," He brought his brother into his arms, as uhh, what kind of sick-o's are they???

"Hikaru," Kaoru gasped. Oh lord... I nearly threw up at this, but was able to gulp it down with force.

"Kaoru..."

"EEEE! Omigosh! I have never seen such brotherly love like this!! They are caring and so cute!!" Two girls squealed out. (NO! NO! I thought Katie and Sadie were the only ones like that... Dammit. Their sickness is contagious.)

A loud gasp came from over where Tamaki's group was sitting.

"Oh, Tamaki. Is there any way that we will be together?" A carp-looking girl asked.

"My princess..." Tamaki started (He better not use that nickname around me! He'll be getting a beating for it), "You have stolen my heart. There will never be any way that true love will separate us." He got closer to her, making the girl flush a shade of red.

"Oh lord... You have got to be kidding me. How can you fall for a girl who looks like a carp? I can't," I murmured.

"Tamaki has a way for the girls here, Duncan. Here's number one around here. Now that Haruhi's here, his want rate dropped from 70 percent to 61 percent. Haruhi's natural style and nature made her- err him a good shot with the customers. She always made sure that they were before her. I saw your reaction to Hikaru and Kaoru's usual skit, where they get very close to each other. At first, it was nerve-wrecking to see that happen, but it was good and very eye-catching. Honey-senpai acts cute and adorable to attract girls, just as Mori barely talks and takes care of Honey. I'm not sure if you noticed, but when the girls are gone, Tamaki usually tries to get Haruhi's attention," Kyoya uhh, said, telling me the background to the place.

"W-wha? Both of them must be real dense," I commented.

"Well, milord's pretty stupid, so count him out! If Haruhi noticed her feelings about him, she would probably be in denial since he was ALWAYS acting like a complete dork.. slash idiot. BUT! He was protective of her and always made sure she was ok. I can guess why he believes he is her father," Kaoru said, standing to the right of me. Hikaru, on the other hand, was gloomy and clenched his fingers into his palm.

"KAORU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THE ENEMY ABOUT THAT RETARD AND HARUHI!?" Hikaru snapped.

"HEY! HEY! WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP? It's like you let your emotions run crazy!" I yelled.

"It's because he does..." Kaoru whispered. (Oh..)

"Oh, well. It's time for the 'Host Club' to come to its end for today. Hope you beautiful girls come back soon," Tamaki announced and winked at the girls as they left. The girls squealed with hearts popping over their heads.

"Ugh... These types of girl are annoying," I mumbled as those pestering girls finally closed the door.

"Duncan! It is the job for a host to entertain these girls! It's the respect and integrity of a gentleman to have fun with these ladies, even if they aren't as joyous and beautiful as I would hope," Tamaki told me, which got me thinking...

"So! That means you force yourself to have these girls swoon over you like a piece of meat?" I asked, curious as a kitten.

"Uhh, well! I uhh..." The boy stammered.

"And this would also make you conceited, wanting to have glory, even if you think the girls aren't what you want them to be," I stated before muttering, "Jesus.. I have been hanging around with princess's over talkative buds for too long."

Tamaki froze, white as a ghost. I love doing that to people- it's fun! I snickered quietly to myself.

"WELCOME TO THE 'ANNOY MILORD PARTY,' wanna join?" One of the twins asked me, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Whaddaya say?" The darker haired twin beside me, with his wrist on my shoulder, also with the same impish expression on him.

"Tempting..." I said.

"Fine," That was all that was said, concluding with the twins heading into the opposite direction. I just shrugged.

As Tamaki recovered, he rushed to my side. I jumped, having to see his crazy happy face. I swear I might have a heart attack because of him!!

"I think you need 'Host' classes, rookie!" He said.

"Uh, no! You guys said if I joined, I would be getting a one-way ticket to go back to Canada!" Simply to say, I didn't want to. (If only I had my pocket knife... BUT NO!!)

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Tamaki swivelled his index like a metronome, "First! You need to do some things for **us... rookie!**"

"You know.. I've been in juvie for years.. And by now... I know how to persuade people! You don't want to know what I have done to people when I was there!" I stepped forward to the tall Geoff.

I did this in order to get **my **way! I didn't come Japan on my own account! I never liked the place either... It's only where anime fangirls would come. I'm not one of them. I swear I might pop several veins hanging around my temple if something goes out of place. Plus, this Japanese Geoff is really pissing me off!!! At least, the twins aren't like.... **THEM! **_(B/A: He is referring to Katie and Sadie- except for the fact they're by each other's side!)_

Tamaki was starting to break a sweat, but he wasn't going to let a newbie with a completely horrible fashion statement to frighten him! So, he went over to Kyoya, whining about how he needed something to convince Duncan to stay in the Host Club for awhile!! And with Duncan on the other hand, went to leave the Third Music Room. Along with the rest of the group, except Kyoya, of course!

"Mommy!! I need to convince Duncan to be in the club until well, uhh," Tamaki lost track of what he was going to say.

"Until!! He finally cracks under the pressure, correct?" Kyoya finished, adjusting his glasses so that the light from the chandeliers wouldn't allow his best friend to see the what was known in his eyes.

"Wha- No! That sounds too cruel, Kyoya. I was going to say that we should make him welcome until he says that he'll get homesick, to be exact," Tamaki corrected, smiled brightly.

"Sounds more PG, and you can leave now, Tamaki. I'll research on our newest host!" Kyoya reassured him.

"Huh? O-okay. Tell me if something interesting comes up tomorrow, k?" Tamaki asked, leaving without Kyoya's answer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ed: STOP CALLING ME SHORT OR I WILL TICKLE YOU!**

**Me: xD**

**Al: Sorry! We know we're not from OHSHC, but B/A wanted to have Ed say that all day!**

**Me: Yup! Ed and Al Elric! YAY! :D**

I hope you liked reading this! I'll be putting up a chapter on Kyoya researching Duncan and the whole cast of TDI next!


	3. Dirt On Duncan

I can't own OHSHC... I WANT IT SO BAD!!! TDI on the other hand... I have no idea anymore! But I still love it!

**I'm glad you reviewers liked this story! :D **

**If you have any ideas for my story, I'll appreciate it! This chapter might... or might not be lengthy enough to your appetite.**

**PS, yumi the princess of darkness****, I hope you enjoy the Izzy part you requested.**

* * *

**~*The Juvenile Delinquent*~**

**Chapter Three:**

**Dirt on Duncan**

* * *

Later that evening at Kyoya's luxurious family home, he went off to surf the internet about our favorite Canadian punk. He was able to Google him, leading up to nearly one hundred hits basically on the name: "Duncan Winters".

Once Kyoya clicked the first link- it explained his time in jail, his preferences- such as height, weight, name, and mug shot. This finally concluded that Duncan was arrested multiple times for molestation, stealing, breaking and entering, and rowdy fights in broad daylight. This soured the Shadow King's mood to a shockingly pale white. If Kyoya was dramatic, which he isn't, he would have fainted and ended up in the hospital for no fatal reason other than the fact that Duncan can practically murder a man with one of his glares. As Kyoya pushed that thought far... FAR away, he exhaled and wiped off the sweat off his forehead.

He gulped for impact as he cautiously went the second page on the google search results page. The link was very colorful. It had pictures of rainbows and penguins. It was confusing, but there was an explanation of who he was:

_Hi. I'm cosplaying Duncan from Total Drama Island. HE IS SO HOT! _

_I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE HIM TO DEATH! COURTNEY IS A GIANT B**** AND DOESN'T DESERVE HIM. I DO! _

_IF I WAS HIS LOVER/GIRLFRIEND, I WOULD PROTECT HIM FROM CRAZY AND OBSESSED FANS. _

_Plus, I would get to see him bench press a large weight amount. His buff muscles, green mohawk, and his strong... LIKE YOU WANNA KNOW! Psh.._

_Btw: I love TDI. TDA just has a lot of tension. _

Then it went on and on about this fan was completely in lust with Duncan. And also about someone people named Trent, Courtney, and Gwen. He had no idea what this little was talking about and this "Total Drama Island?" Was it some club like theirs? What exactly was Duncan hiding?

The third link was just what the doctor ordered. It had all the dirt and reviews about the number one hit: Total Drama Island. Kyoya figured out that Duncan was apart of the first two seasons of the series- trying to win his way to get the hundred thousand dollars, which a fat hyper kid managed to win, and now is competing to win one million bucks. He read about the whole cast that participated in the show, the order in which they were voted off: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva AGAIN, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy AGAIN, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen. Owen was the fat man who won the money, but made the stupid mistake of giving up the thousand bucks to search for the million dollars. Which ended up getting eaten by some mutated, freshwater, man-eating shark.

"Well, that show must be completely arrogant and juvenile!" He exclaimed, lying through the air. Kyoya was soaking in angst. He actually **wanted **to watch an episode or two of this reality show.

Except, he didn't have enough time until it's eleven at night. So, to finish up the night, Kyoya randomly looked up one of the cast members, excluding Duncan, and searched for...

**Wait For It.....**

Izzy McDounna! (Pronounced as McDunna- extremely close to McDonald's)

To the Shadow King, the red-head seemed normal than everyone else except for her top. Well, that all went south once he saw her profile on the RCMP's Twenty Most Wanted List; making Izzy number fourteen on the charts. Flabbergasted, Kyoya exited out of the internet program with a blank yet puzzled expression on his features. The computer shut itself down, while the undermining genius yawned and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I feel like tomorrow's not going to be my day. Better go punch some dummies before school." Duncan muttered.

"Oy, Duncan-san. What did you say?" His foster mom asked.

"Nothing! Gonna sleep now," He answered, then going to sleep as he said.

* * *

**Guys, PAY ATTENTION HERE PLEASE! If you think I could add anything else onto this chapter- I encourage you to. This is too short to enjoy. Can't wait for some ideas to pop up. R&R**

***Who's ya Daddy? MY MOM!* ~Nigahiga**


End file.
